1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a cellular phone is requested to comply with a plurality of frequency bands and a plurality of wireless systems, or so-called multi-band and multi-mode by a single terminal alone. Therefore, as a module compliant with the multi-band and multi-module, there is suggested a configuration including two duplexers having different frequency bands, respective antenna terminals of the two duplexers being connected to a common antenna terminal of the module (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45563).
However, with the above-described configuration, impedance matching (matching) is optimized on a duplexer-specific basis, i.e., duplexer-by-duplexer. If the antenna terminals of the duplexers are connected to the common antenna terminal to configure a multiplexer or a wave separator, it is difficult to obtain good impedance matching. Hence, with such a configuration, bandpass loss and return loss may be increased.